


Love like Me

by cutiekyunnie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating, Cringe worthy, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Marriage, Rivals, Smut, Threesome, a bit of chenji and nomin, ceo x ceo, etc - Freeform, kinda funny, mention of monsta x, traces of yuwin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-01-06 21:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18396473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutiekyunnie/pseuds/cutiekyunnie
Summary: Lucas and Jungwoo live totally different lives. Jungwoo is a healthy, alcohol free man, and a large house enough to fit 12 elephants. Lucas can’t be left alone in a room with alcohol for more than 10 minutes, he lives in an old apartment that is basically just a room with a toilet and a kitchen.Lucas would never have found himself bumping into one of Korea’s most handsome and rich men.





	1. Bad timing

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, i finally got the courage and time to post a new story! I will try to write another chapter for my other story but recently I've been in the mood for some LuWoo lol. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

Lucas woke up, gasping for air and drenched in sweat. He opened his eyes, looking around his small room and calmed down a bit, but still tense from the dream he had. As soon as he calmed down completely, he rolled out of bed, rubbing at his swollen eyes as he began shuffling around the small room. He looked at his shoe rack that held his 3 pairs of shoes. He shuffled around some more until he got to his closet, which was more of a small storage space that obviously wasn’t made for clothes. He dusted off an old plain black t-shirt and somewhat new blue jeans with holes at the knees. 

Honestly, he didn’t truly care about if he looked good or not, as long as he had clothes that fit and a roof over his head. He sighed to himself and pulled on some socks he was almost 50% sure were clean, and one of his dad’s old hoodies that was somewhat overgrown, he pawed at a small stain that was on the right sleeve and frowned. Walking back towards his ‘closet’ he looked at his bedside clock, 12:49pm. Shit. He started rushing around his apartment again, throwing his things into a small backpack and a smaller bag that could only fit a few things.

He slid on his shoes and ran out of the apartment, slamming the door in the action, causing shouts from his neighbors that were probably checking their mail or doing other stuff. When he exited his apartment building, he looked at his phone clock again. He missed it. He was supposed to go and visit his mother and little brother for the anniversary of his father’s passing, but he missed it again. He missed his plane for the 5th year in a row. He started slowly down the streets of Seoul, he would occasionally get groans of irritation and frustration, getting pushed or tripped by someone who was trying to get past him. Eventually he found his way to a small park, the cool winter breeze grazing through his hair as he leaned his back onto the back of the old park bench, sighing again to himself. After about an hour of sitting and letting the world pass, he got a call from his mom. 

“Yukhei? Where are you? Is your plane late? Did you miss it again?”  
“Mom, I’m sorry.”  
All that was heard after that was some shuffling and some whispering he couldn’t really hear.  
“Yukhei, listen”  
It was his little brother.  
“Hmm?”  
“Mom and I were thinking, maybe you shouldn’t come at all next year.”  
What..?  
“What-wait why?”  
More whispers.  
“You never show up, It’s like you’re ever here anyways. We just think it’s better for you to just, not come at all.”  
He couldn’t listen anymore, not anymore.   
“Okay.”

His brother sighed and said “Mom and I love you.”  
He didn’t answer, her just hummed and hung up the phone.   
‘Oh god what have I done?’   
He slumped forwards and put his face into his hands and started to cry, it started softly and quietly, but it only got worse the more he thought about the fact that he let everyone down. It took him awhile to make his way back to his general complex because of how it took him about an hour to bring himself to actually move from the bench. All the while he is just walking down his street, looking for that dreaded building. He doesn’t even remember getting tripped until he figured out he was full on laying on someone that obviously wasn’t able to hold his weight. 

“Oh- I-I’m sorry-I wasn’t looking where I was going I-”  
“It’s fine, I’m okay. How about you? Did you get hurt?”  
Lucas looked at the man he was currently helping off the sidewalk and was trying not to freak out.  
“I’m sorry sir, I-I really am.”  
Once they both were up off the sidewalk, Lucas bowed as far as he could go.  
The man, known as Kim Jungwoo, CEO of 40+ companies, a multi-billionaire, and who has 20 houses in every country. Was standing in front of Wong Yukhei, a man who could barely feed himself.   
Jungwoo laughed at the sight of Lucas bowing and lightly tapped his back as a sign to stand up.   
“You don’t have to be so polite, I promise, you are okay, It’s fine, this suit wasn’t that expensive.”  
Lucas, who was mentally beating himself up, looked at the man, who was now smiling at him all crazy like, and lightly smiled back.   
“Hey, you have a rip on your jacket.”  
Jungwoo said, he began to inspect the huge rip going down the right side.  
Lucas had been so caught up making sure the handsome man was okay, he forgot to make sure he was okay.   
“Oh! Oh, it’s fine, really.”  
Lucas looked at the rip and frowned. This was the only piece of clothing he had to remember of his dad. Jungwoo noticed how Lucas became very,,,,,,sulky, he looked at Lucas before smiling again and saying. “Are you okay?” Lucas wasn’t really paying attention to Jungwoo until he tapped his shoulder and gave him a confused look.  
“Oh, uh, yeah, I’m fine, sorry for everything sir!’’  
He then bowed once again and picked up his belongings and walked away from the man who was left confused standing on the busy streets of Seoul.


	2. Stop yelling

It has been about a month since Lucas ran into Jungwoo on the street and he honestly forgot all about it until he was talking with his friend Johnny about it. He never really thought about telling Johnny about it until he found out about it on the news.  
“YOU MET KIM JUNGWOO?!?!?”   
“What? How did you find out?”  
“WHAT DO YOU MEAN, ‘how did you find out’?! IT WAS ALL OVER THE NEWS!!”  
“Really? I don’t really think it was that important.”  
“NOT IMPORTANT?! YOU JUST MET SEOUL’S MOST POWERFUL CEO!”   
‘‘Johnny, it’s really not that important, I ran into him on the street and I may or may not have fell on top of him.”   
“You WHAT?!”   
“Johnny, I swear to god if you don’t stop yelling on going to slap you.”  
“Sorry, but you fell on him? Bro, he could kill you if he wanted.”  
Lucas rolled his eyes, he didn’t bother answering him but he just kept talking.   
“I really think it’s so funny how you think meeting Kim Jungwoo, is ‘not important.’”  
Johnny laughed and lightly pushed him, not hard, but hard enough for him to lose balance and stumble a little. Lucas glared at him and stood up straight, leaving a small amount of space between them.   
“I don’t think it was that important. Yeah it was really scary because wow, when will you ever just run into the person who could end your bloodline just by a single word on the streets? But nonetheless it fun and a once in a lifetime experience.”  
There was a slight pause.  
“That you completely ruined for yourself.”  
Johnny laughed, Lucas rolled his eyes again and gave Johnny another nasty glare that the other just ignored as he continued to giggle.  
“Johnny, my boy. Come here my good man.”  
Lucas said with a sort of tone that said, ‘I will eat you if you don’t shut the fuck up’.  
The other stopped laughing at the sound of his friends voice, he looked at Lucas, smiled, and booked it. He ran so fast he almost tripped down his apartment stairs. He stopped when he was at the park in the small neighborhood and looked around for his friend. He paused when he saw someone hide behind a small food stand in the market not to far from where he was standing next to the park.   
“Okaay Lucas! I yield! You got-EEK!”  
“Shut up! Stop shouting!”  
“Lu-ucas! Mm-ff!”  
He didn’t know when or how he didn’t see Lucas come up behind him but he did and now they were both on the group with Lucas on top of the other with a hand over his mouth as they rolled to hide inside of a tunnel by the park.  
“Stop moving Joh-OW! What-did you just-DID YOU JUST BITE ME!?”  
“Yes! Now get off me man! I can’t breathe!”  
Lucas quickly got off of his friend but continued to try to hide inside the tunnel, the other noticed and gave him a questioning look before following his friends gaze.  
Kim fucking Jungwoo was standing next to 3 other guys, who were ALSO very powerful CEOs of also very big companies.   
“Holy shit man, you gotta go my dude.”  
“WhAT!? There is nO fUCkIng way I am going over there!”  
“Pfft, I’m sorry man, but the voice crack.”  
“JOHNNY!”  
“Sorry! But for real, you should go over there and talk to him!”  
“Dude, I met him ONCE! ONE TIME JOHNNY! I can’t just go over to him and talk to him like I am best friends with him! He’s gonna think I’m weird!”  
“Okay, true, true. OOH! I have a plan, It’s a really bad plan but it’s a plan.”  
“Oh no, no no no no no no, we are not going to do another one of you dumb plans again! Last time I almost got my arm ripped off man!”  
“Not even Lucas! You’re so over dramatic.”  
“I’M NOT BEING OVER DRAMATIC! YOU LET A WILD DOG ATTACK ME!”  
“In my defense, you kept calling me a thot.”  
“Oh so you let me into a cage full of wild dogs? Yeah, great way to handle the situation buddy.”  
“Okay well, let me tell you THIS plan, okay?”  
“Fine, but if it’s dumb, which it will be, I’m not doing it.”  
“Deal.”

_________________________

“No! I am NOT doing that!”  
“Please! It’ll be fun I swear!”  
“No! What if he notices you and get suspicious! It’ll never work out!”  
“It will! You’re just thinking too much of it! He’s never seen me before. It’s perfect please do it.”  
“Ugh, FINE, but just because you said you were gonna buy me food after this.”  
“Fuck yeah! Okay do you still have this card?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Okay now call him, but wait until I give you the signal.”  
“Okay.’’  
Lucas looked at his friend who was walking towards the small cluster of the handsome, well-dressed men, he was honestly really regretting saying he’ll do this stupid plan with Johnny. The other looked his way and gave him a thumbs-up, Lucas was really regretting this. He called the beautiful man and waiting to see if he would pick up or just ignore the call. To be honest, he was really hoping that he would just ignore the call. Too bad he didn’t, the older man took out his phone and was obviously taken aback by the sudden call from an unknown number. The older brought the phone to his ear.  
“Hello?”  
“...”  
“Hello?”  
“...u-uh..”  
The older man slightly smiled at the sound of the familiar shy voice from the other line of the phone.  
“Oh, it’s you.”  
“...uh..y-yeah..”  
The line went quiet and from his hiding spot he saw the older, more powerful man covering the phone with his hand and whispered something to his friends who just opened their mouths and silently giggled to themselves until he heard the older talk again.  
“So, how are you? Why did you decide to call me so suddenly~?”  
He could tell the older male was trying to flirt.  
“I-uh-i’m good...how about Jungwoo-hy-hyung..”  
Lucas mentally beat himself up for saying that to LITERALLY the most powerful man in all of Korea. Although his thoughts changed when he saw Jungwoo's face become flushed and his mouth dropped. The line went quiet again as he saw the older male twirl around with...glee?   
“Ahhhhhh~ Say it again~”  
“Jungwoo-hyung..?”  
He heard giggling along as his friends voices which were quiet whispers. Lucas looked over at Johnny who was trying his best to not look sus, but was failing miserably, at least to Lucas he was failing.   
“Ah~ Where are you? Do you want to meet for coffee?”  
“U-uh, no thank you hyung. I’m actually supposed to meet with a friend later today, I’m getting ready to go to that festival downtown.”  
“Really? I’m there right now! We can meet near the park, I’ll be there at 4:30ish so we can watch the fireworks together!”  
“Ah...okay, I’ll be there.”  
He hung up the phone, looking back at the older male standing with his friends who just looked like a bunch of school girls who just got asked out by their crush. It was amusing to watch. He lingered there, watching the elder men start walking away from the park only to realize that they were walking towards Johnny who was already sandwiched between a huddle of people waiting in line for food or something, both men started to panic and started making worried arm gestures to each other. As Johnny was trying to make his way through the crowd of unknown he bumped into Jungwoo and his again, unknown gang of rich CEO’s, he bowed as way to say sorry and hurried off in the direction of the park, not giving Jungwoo a chance to say or do anything. 

___________________________

“YOU DID IT!!”  
Johnny held Lucas by the shoulders and bounced up and down.  
“Yeah and almost shit myself in the process.”  
Lucas said with a glare and pushed the others hands off.  
“YOU DID IT REGARDLESS!!”  
“Yeah I did it, now take me out for dinner!”  
Lucas began to walk away before being stopped by his friend who walked in front of him.  
“Oh, uh about that, I sort of spent all my money on this cute little pencil case for myself.”  
The other held out said pencil case which was made out of a hard plastic and was covered with a soft pink fabric that was laced across the bottom, Lucas took a better look at the case which was covered with small pink and purple cat designs which looked like they were drawn on by a 5th grader.

“Johnny, sweetie, how much was this?”  
“60,000 Won.”  
“WHAT?! So you mean to tell me that you spent 60,000 WON ON THIS UGLY PIECE OF PLASTIC?!”   
“HEY! IT’S NOT UGLY! IT’S CUTE!”   
“Johnny, this literally looks like a 5th grader took some plastic, glued on some fake pink fur and drew cat designs on it with some dry-erase markers.”  
Lucas said with a more sarcastic tone but continued to walk to a food stand.  
“Hey, it’s not THAT ugly, I think it’s cute, that’s all that matters.”  
Lucas wasn’t facing Johnny but he could hear the pout laced in his voice.  
“Yeah yeah, you do you boo. Now come on I guess I’ll buy us dinner, like I always do.”  
“Thank you~”  
“Mhm”


	3. Chicken (and beer?)

“I’m just saying if you really like him you need to call him more.”  
Johnny came back and sat on his couch where his friend was sprawled out across the floor.  
“I know, also I just realized that we never met him at that festival.”  
Lucas felt hands around his wrist and looked at his friend who was trying to help him off the floor.  
“What are you doing?”  
“We’re going to call him and tell him that you’re sorry for not meeting up with him”.  
“What? But I don’t want to.”  
“But you have to.”  
“But I’m not going to.”  
“Then I’ll make you.”  
“How?”  
The older just innocently smiled at his friend who was still on the floor.  
“You’ll see~ Anyways, I’m hungry, let’s order chicken!!”  
Lucas just looked at his friend who was acting a bit sus, but just shrugged it off and agreed.  
\--------  
After about 30 minutes of sitting in silence while eating chicken, Johnny was staring at his friend who was sitting on the couch slowly falling asleep and walked up to him and sat on his lap with his legs on either side of Lucas. The other started to slowly rock his hips against Lucas’s member, trying to set a rhythm. 

“WHAt ArE YoU DOInG?!?!?”  
“Shhhh..”  
Johnny leant down so his face was only inches away from Lucas’s neck.  
“Is this okay?”  
“U-uh..”  
“Say something.”  
“I-”  
Lucas was cut off by Johnny’s lips grazing his neck and felt small kisses being planted on his jawline.  
“Please say something..”

“Y-yes..”  
Johnny smiled and continued to kiss the others neck whilst grinding his hips down on the other. They do this sometimes, it’s like, ‘friends with benefits’ only instead of calling each other when they need something they just do it, it doesn’t matter if they’re in public they just do it whenever they want. Johnny is usually the one who starts it and ends it but when Lucas does it, it never stops until about a week.  
“Are you okay with this? I know we haven’t done it in a while, so I wanna make sure you’re okay…”  
“God...please just fuck me already..”  
Johnny smiled and continued his actions making sure to tease his friend in the process.  
Lucas let out a low moan and gripped the others hips snapping his hips against the elder.

“I-I can’t..!”  
Lucas knows that this isn’t healthy for either of them but they continue to do it. He’s scared to tell the elder that they should stop but he can’t, Lucas doesn’t want to just have meaningless sex every week with his best friend, but it’s not like he can just say that to his friends face because they just got so used to this.  
“lucas...I think I...I like you….Please like me back..”  
Johnny snaked his arms around the his neck and nuzzled his face in the crook of the others neck sniffing lightly.  
Lucas stopped and loosened his grip on Johnny’s hips, letting his arms fall to his sides.  
“Please..please like me back..”  
Johnny held Lucas tighter and sobbed quietly. Lucas brought his hands up to Johnny’s head and lightly played with the elders hair, trying to comfort him.  
“I-”  
“Please don’t say anything yet..”

Johnny moved one of his hands and placed it over Lucas’s mouth to try to prevent him from speaking.  
Lucas hummed and leaned further against the wall, continuing his hopefully comforting motions as the elder slowly fell asleep, his muffled sobs calming down little by little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not updating!! T T  
> I've been pretty busy with school and my home life. I hope you guys understand and I hope you liked the chapter!!
> 
>  
> 
> I'll try to post more -_-
> 
> Love you guys!! <3  
> -Cutiekyunnie


	4. sulking

“..Woo..”  
“....ungwoo..!”  
“...Kim Jungwoo!!”  
“WHAT WHAT WHAT!?”  
Doyoung opened the curtains to the others room, letting more than enough light into the room.

“You have a meeting today. So I would suggest that you get your lazy ass up and get dressed, it’s already 2:30.”  
Doyoung pulled the sheets and blankets off of the younger who let out an annoyed groan and grimaced at the now open window.  
“Calm down Doyoung, I’m sulking..”  
“Is it because the one kid totally blew you off?”  
“...shut up….”

Doyoung looked at the younger and giggled to himself.  
“Look, you just met him, I see where he’s coming from with blowing you off, even more of a reason to blow you off is because you’re the Kim Jungwoo.”  
The younger, of course, ignored him curling onto himself and pretended to be sleeping, hoping that the elder would stop making him feel bad.

The other noticed this, sighed, and sat down on the youngers bed. He ran his fingers through his friend’s brown locks and played with small strings of his hair, an action he knew brought comfort to his friend when he was stressed. The younger visibly relaxed and leaned into the elders touch and opened his eyes, looking at the elder and smiling, mouthing a ‘thank you.’  
Doyoung sat there for a bit, watching the younger relax and sink deeper into the large mattress. The elder decided to let Jungwoo rest. After some more minutes of doing this motion, Doyoung got up and closed the curtains and put the large quilt and sheets back onto the now sleeping Jungwoo.

The elder left the room, making sure to close the door quietly, took out his phone and cancelled the youngers plans for the week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's such a short chapter! I'm writing this in class and my teacher almost caught me writing this jhwjahslkj
> 
> anyways, I'm going to start updating more and more. (There may or may not be a longer update tomorrow)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!  
> -cutiekyunnie


	5. ...

“I lift myself off the ground  
I can’t take the pain  
You love someone else and it isn’t me   
I can’t take it  
I can’t take it  
I want you  
Only you  
But I can’t have you  
I had you   
And now you’re leaving me  
For someone else  
And I can’t take it  
I wanted you  
But you didn’t want me back  
Because we are only friends  
But I wish we were more  
I can’t take it  
I can’t take it  
-  
-  
-  
-  
Just end it”

 

“What’re you doing?”  
“..wringing music.”

The hand on my thigh  
Makes me feel dirty

“What’s it about?”

The lips on my neck  
They’re dry

“I don’t know..”  
“You should write a song about me.”

I can’t  
You make me feel disgusting  
But I can’t leave you

“I need a smoke..”  
“After this.”

God I can’t stand the feeling  
I wish everything was still okay

“Not right now…”  
“..Why not?”  
“I want to smoke..”  
“And I said after this!”

This isn’t what I want  
This isn’t what I want

“...please let me smoke..”  
“You’re my whore! You do what I want!”

The pain on my cheek  
The pain in my chest  
It’s all too much  
But I can’t do anything right now

I’m so sorry

“You’re just a useless whore!!”  
“..i-I’m sorry..!”

Please stop

“...P-please..!”

I might as well just leave this place  
Things might be better

“Get up whore!”  
“...”

Silence…

The silence...

_______________________________

 

“I’m just saying, Mario Kart is WAY better than Smash.”  
“Then you’re an absolute dumbass to think that.”  
“And why would you say that Mr. Hasn’t-Played-A-Nintendo-Game-In-1000-Years?”  
“I will have you know that I have almost every Nintendo game in existence”  
“Sure ya do buddy.”  
The cafe the 3 friends were sitting in was progressively getting emptier the longer the men were there yelling about Nintendo games.

“Will you guys stop talking about Nintendo games, people are staring.”  
“Then tell them to look away.”  
“I can’t believe you just said that Haechan.”  
“Can you blame me though?”  
‘’Yes, yes I can. You’re being the loudest damn it.”  
“I’m always loud, you should know this Doyoung.”

The 3 earned disturbed glares from a group of people ordering their drinks and a few people on their laptops in the back of the coffee shop. Jungwoo caught their attention and gave them a quiet apology.  
“Jesus christ Jungwoo, loosen up a bit! Stop worrying about everything!”  
Haechan slapped the elder on this back, earning a disapproving whine and glare who just smiled and took a sip from his, now cold, coffee.

“Woo is edgy because this guy he liked blew him off when we went to that festival with Ten and Jaehyun and Mark, also did i mention he met said guy like a week ago?”  
Jungwoo sighed and rolled his eyes and taking a sip from his, also now cold coffee, grimacing at the cold and bitter taste, slightly shivering as the cold liquid rolled down his throat. 

“You met him a week ago and you already like him? Shouldn’t you like, oh I don’t know, get to know him better first?!”   
The two eldest at the table flinched as the youngest yelled and slammed his hands on the small wooden table, causing it to shake from the contact. The trio once again, earned more stares of the couple of people hunched over their computers and a couple of shushes. 

Doyong and Jungwoo both apologized to the people and also shushed Haechan, motioning for him to sit down and be a bit quieter. Of course the youngest didn’t pay attention and continued to raise his voice at the two.

“You didn’t think to get to know him more did you?! You just gave him your phone number and told him to call you?! What are you?! Are you a dummy?! What’s wrong with you?! I swear what did I do to deserve an idiot hyung like you-”

The younger was cut off by Jungwoo pushing him by the forehead, causing the younger to look at him with wide eyes until he saw the scared look on his hyung face as he followed the eders gaze, meeting a young man looking like he just rolled out of bed. The man had a disheveled appearance, with wild hair and baggy clothes, his eye bags looked like they dragged on the floor.

The man the 3 had been staring at took off his jacket and walked behind the counter, greeting the other employees. Once the unknown employee disappeared into a back room Jungwoo frantically got up from his place at the small circle table, startling some people sitting at the tables next to them, paid for his drink and left.

“Was that the kid that blew him off?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Thought so.”


	6. Sorry

hey, so uh, im really sorry for not updating recently. i am on summer vacation and i dont really have access to my computer anymore (bc it has all of my folders and pictures) the reason for that it because it picked up a virus so i took it to the apple store to see if they could fix it, so we'll have to wait and see if all my folders are gone :) 

but yeah. im sorry for making you guys wait. once my computer comes back, ill make sure to continue writing this (even if my folders are gone) 

thank you for reading this. i love you guys :)

**Author's Note:**

> how u like? feedback is helpful! 
> 
> -Cutiekyunnie  
> <3


End file.
